El riesgo mayor
by Tooru Hally Beelia FrikiPotter
Summary: Lo más aventurado que había hecho en esa fiesta no fue beber hasta decir basta. Leanne sabía que su mas grande atrevimiento tenía que ver con él. [Colección "La Copa de la Casa", edición 2017-2018]


_**Derechos:**_ _La trama y algunos personajes son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso. Lo demás, ya saben de quién es._

 _El presente texto participa en el Mini Reto de junio de "La Copa de la Casa 2017–2018", del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

 _ **Personaje seleccionado:**_ _Leanne._

 _ **Situación sorteada:**_ _"Te espero en el armario de las escobas"._

 _ **Extra utilizado:**_ _100 palabras._

* * *

 **El riesgo mayor.**

Leanne pensó que había entendido mal la frase. No le habría sorprendido nada, estando tan ebria.

—¿Qué dijiste?

Se sentía bastante feliz en ese momento, pero tenía que asegurarse de que había escuchado bien lo anterior, por más alcohol que hubiera en sus venas.

—Te espero en el armario de las escobas.

—¿En el armario de…? ¿Por qué? ¿Te sientes bien, emperador del mal?

Le entró la risa al acordarse del apodo. Le había salido de la nada, segurísima de que sería ignorada en cuanto el otro se diera cuenta de lo ridícula de la situación, ¡pero no fue así! Ahora no quería que las cosas terminaran, no cuando había conseguido besarlo más de una vez, admirando su perfecto rostro, pasando las manos por su suave pelo, embelesada incluso con la delgada cicatriz que le sintió en la sien con los labios…

—Sí, dije… —lo sintió ponerse tenso. Nervios, seguramente—. Ah, no, tienes razón. Las Tres Escobas. Hablaba de… Te llevo a Las Tres Escobas. ¿Qué me acabo de tomar?

Ambos miraron la mesa redonda a un costado, donde descansaban algunas botellas y tarros vacíos. Los dos habían ido acompañados, pero en aquella alborotada fiesta en Cabeza de Puerco, sería difícil confirmar quién había bebido qué.

—¿Para qué quieres ir a Las Tres Escobas? Aquí se está muy bien —aseguró Leanne, descansando la cabeza en un hombro de él. Era cómodo estar sentada en su regazo. Era agradable el sentir lo cuidadoso de su abrazo. Era cálido su hombro, solo quería reposar un momento y…

—Bueno, pensé que tal vez… Si quieres hablar en vez de…

Leanne lo besó de nuevo, pero no como al principio, de manera torpe y ansiosa. Esta vez se tomó su tiempo, dejándose llevar y aceptando de buena gana los tímidos roces en su cara y su nuca, para acto seguido, aprovechar algo de la cordura que se filtraba entre la niebla etílica que cubría sus pensamientos.

Poco antes de dejarse convencer y beber más en una hora que en toda su vida, había notado que su actual acompañante no era muy conversador. Los amigos con los que había ido parecían divertirse a su costa, lo cual no le parecía bien. Ella tampoco era mucho de hablar, más desde lo de Katie, pero dejar atrás los ÉXTASIS ayudaba, y también consumir tanto líquido embriagante como para haberse atrevido a acercarse a ese hombre tan guapo.

¿Qué daño haría el atreverse un poco más?

—¿Por qué no? —Leanne se encogió de hombros, esbozando otra sonrisa, antes de levantar la cabeza solo lo suficiente para besarle la sien, justo donde tenía aquella cicatriz que le intrigaba y le atraía por igual—. Vamos a tu armario… ¡Quiero decir, a donde decías! Soy Leanne, por cierto.

Su recompensa fue una de las sonrisas más amables y dulces que había visto en su vida. Si esa no era una buena señal de lo que vendría, Leanne se dejaría transformar en rana. Con lo que las odiaba…

—Y yo soy Gabriel.

—&—

 _Bienvenidos sean a mi última participación de la Copa. ¡Adiós, Hufflepuff! Un tiempo, al menos._

 _Mi elegida fue Leanne porque… ¿No es obvio? Sí, tal como dice la advertencia, este fic es lo que sigue al que presenté con Gabriel; por lo tanto, ella es la achispada chica que lo convierte en su "emperador del mal". Verán, hace un tiempo me salió emparejarlos, aunque hice una referencia tan vaga a ello que lo confundieron con otra cosa y desde entonces, tenía ganas de explorar esa idea. Así que, aprovechándome de una fiesta post ÉXTASIS y la ingesta excesiva de bebidas alcohólicas, Leanne ha ligado con Gabriel y sí, la cosa se ve que puede resultar en una situación interesante. Lo único que espero es que, cuando se les baje la borrachera a los dos, no armen un escándalo (aunque aquí entre nos, Leanne está más ebria que Gabriel)._

 _Cuídense mucho y si nada lo impide, nos leemos en la siguiente Copa._


End file.
